


Light Guides

by Hannahfltx



Series: Dimensions [1]
Category: Ben 10 Series, Generator Rex
Genre: Characters a bit OOC, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahfltx/pseuds/Hannahfltx
Summary: Rex is having a normal day of fighting EVOs when he is struck by a burst of light, this light brings him to a new world and a new friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have taken more than one liberty from both series because I want to write out these characters but have not seen either show in some time, so I kind of forgot a lot of what happened so just work with me when I say that this happens after season 1 of gen rex and after the series for Ben 10 if Aggregor was not stopped because I needed a villain. Hope this at least is not terrible and bear with me if I make mistakes please.  
> Thanks for reading.

The newly trained plumber might not have worked on the station for long but the blaring alarm was enough to gain anyone’s attention and the noise clearly marked something wrong was happening. He ran down the hall, looking at his tablet he noted that there was a breach in the dangerous artifacts vault. He paused looking at the screen as he felt a shiver of fear run up his back and he dropped the tablet and ran to the vault.

  
The plumber hit the ground hard when he stood in the doorway to the vault as he was hit by a burst of red, Aggregor stood looking down at the plumber as the plumber struggled to breath. He turned back to look at the box in his hand and focused on what he wanted.

  
A shot from behind and the box was ripped from his hands, angry Aggregor spun around to look at the plumber who in his final breaths had shot at Aggregor in an attempt to kill him, his aim was off however and the room filled with white light as the box failed to do what Aggregor had wanted and instead shot out a blast into space, free from the man’s control.

  
Rex was in the middle of a fight with Biowulf who he had run into on his patrol of the bug jars border when the sky flashed with a burst of light filled the air. The fighting stopped as the approach of a new unknown force hit the two. From the light a thin strand of the burning white light struck the ground where Rex stood and Rex closed his eyes at the intense light and just as fast as it started. Even behind his closed eyes Rex could tell the light was gone. Rex slowly opened his eyes and blinked out the haze from his eyes as he looked the place he stood, an empty road stretched before his and a burned circle around where he stood. Jumping out of the circle Rex tried to reach Six, Holiday, anyone. The com remained silent.

  
“Ok, breath, I’m sure there’s just a glitch in the system, Six will find me and yell at me for getting lost and everything will be fine.” Rex tried to reassure himself.

  
Taking in a deep breath, feeling calmed by the night air his thoughts were interrupted by a truck driving past him, startling him causing Rex to fall off the side of the road into the ditch behind him. He groaned as he hit the ground hard, feeling the gravel that had fallen from the road and he pushed himself up to look back at the road. The ditch was hardly even an indent next to the road but he still felt the distance as he wobbled to his feet and looked at where the truck had disappeared. Readying to drive in the same direction Rex paused as he noticed a light approaching from behind. Looking at the car lights from behind him and while he could not make out much from the car he could see that it was not a truck, tilting his head he looked as the car slowly approached him.

  
The car stopped and the lights went out.

  
Rex looked as a figure got out of the car, lights from the inside of the car lit the side of the road and the driver was a young man with brown hair.

  
“This you?” The man asked pointing at the circle burnt into the road.

  
“Yes, I was standing somewhere else when a flash of light hit me and when I opened my eyes I was here, in that circle. Where am I?” Rex asked.

  
“Right outside Bellwood” The man says.

  
“Bellwood? I know that town, it’s my home, this is not Bellwood.” Rex said confused.

  
The man let out a sigh and put his hand over his eyes and let out a sigh. “Why could you not be an alien, that I get, I’m so tired of dealing with people from alternate realities.”

  
Rex gave the man a confused look and questioned, “alternate realities? Aliens? what are you on about? Where’s Providence, I work there fighting EVOs”

  
The man shook his head looking down and then gave Rex a sad smile and said, “How about I give you a ride into town and explain what's happened.”

  
Rex nodded, knowing that if he was in any danger he could get away easily.

  
The man gestured to the car and sat in the driver seat, Rex opened the door of the passenger seat and sat next to the young man.

  
“Let’s start with the basics, what’s your name? Mine’s Ben.” Ben told Rex.

  
“Rex, and you said something about alternate realities?”

  
“Yep, we have worked with time travelers and reality hoppers, once you throw all that And aliens together? You stop being surprised by things, Well most things.” Ben responded.

  
Rex laughed and nodded thinking about how being around EVOs had also made people more than a bit use to the weird. He looked at Ben who was focused on the road and asked, “So the word EVO doesn't mean anything to you?”

  
“Nope” Ben said, “Should they?”

  
“EVOs are kind of a big deal in my world, they are a result of a nanite experiment going wrong, the plant blew up, infecting everyone, EVOs are the forms the nanites take when they force a host into transforming. They lose their mind, attacking anyone near them, but inside they are still humans and I can help them, that’s what I can do, I can heal them” Rex told Ben looking down at his hands.

  
“Usually when we get people from alternate worlds they usually aren't that different from this one, you’re one of the first to come from such a different reality from this one.” Ben said as he turned a bit to look and smile at Rex.

  
Rex looked up when Ben started talking and flushed at the smile sent his way. Rex looked forward out toward the road that stretched before him and was surprised to see the city that sprawled before the two, bright with light and life and Rex felt a sob work its way up his throat as he looked at Bellwood.

  
Ben noticed the others sudden sorrow and gave Rex a concerned look and asked, “You Okay?”

  
Rex covered his mouth and nodded and whispered, “My Bellwood, it’s not like this, the explosion destroyed the city and the EVOs, they destroyed what was left. To see the city, so full of life. Makes me realize just how bad the event was, I don’t remember anything from before. All I’ve ever known is the empty city, people being scared all the time. Seeing what my city could be...” Rex trailed off as he looked at his shoulder because Ben had placed his hand on his shoulder to comfort Rex.

  
Rex closed his eyes and leaned back.

  
Ben looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Rex leaning back and gave the young man a soft smile and started to talk.

  
“It all started when I was ten, before that, I lived quite the boring life, but my cousin and I, we went camping with my Grandfather, we had been forced to spend the summer with him by our parents, looking back I’m happy they made us or else I don’t know what I’d be doing with my life. But we were camping and my cousin and I had been fighting so I left, stormed out, but the sun had just set and the forest was dark and I became lost quickly. But I found a field and paused, that’s when an orb crashed down next to me. The Omnitrix”, Ben tapped his watch, “was in the orb and it latched onto me. It’s an ark to preserve as many aliens that the guy who made this was able to gather together, and let me tell you it is a lot of aliens, and it lets me transforms into the aliens that are stored on the watch not that I have turned into all of them, I doubt I could. But with this being on Earth it made aliens visit more, attacking us, well me, and that escalated quickly so now the planet is more or less use to being attacked by aliens.”

  
Ben looked over at Rex who had sat forward as he had talked and was now looking at Ben. Ben smiled and shook his head and said. “I think that no matter what reality you come from weird things happen, or at least all the realities I’ve seen are weird in their own special way.”

  
Rex laughed and nodded, looking forward and he noticed that they were driving down a suburb and he looked at the houses with their windows dark and the street silent save for the sound of the car around him. Rex felt safe.

  
Ben drove into a driveway and stopped the car, with the garage open Rex noticed that Ben’s was the only car in the driveway.

  
“Both of my parents are gone for the summer, so we’re alone.” Ben looked over at Rex as the two of them climbed out of the car and winked at him.

  
Rex flushed and looked away from Ben. Ben just laughed and put his arm around his shoulder and led him into the house and said, “Just messing with you, I’m just happy to have someone else here, even if it’s for a short time.”

  
Rex smiled and nodded, feeling a bit more confident he grabbed Ben’s ass and walked ahead of the other, saying with a smirk “Too bad this big home alone, so many ideas...”

  
Ben smirked at the other and joked “But oh so little time”

  
Rex looked at the other and told him, “We are going to be the best of friends.”

  
The two walked in and Ben showed Rex to the guest room and headed to his own room for the night, they could work everything out in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

When Rex woke up he had to remind himself where he was, he stood up and walked over to the window and looked out over the neighborhood as people got into their cars and went off to work without the threat of EVOs. Rex missed his home, his friends, but this world was nice after only knowing the world after the event. Rex left the room and walked down stairs following the sounds into a room that could only be a kitchen where Ben was cooking breakfast and Rex stopped in the doorway. Ben looked over his shoulder and smiled at Rex and gestured to the table off to the side and Rex walked over and sat down watching Ben finishing his dishes. 

“Hope it’s at least edible.” Ben joked, but Rex was so hungry he could eat anything and not complain.

Taking a bite of the food Rex was surprised by how good it was and said as much and Ben smiled and told him, “I’ve spent a lot of time lately alone so I kind of had to learn how to cook in order to not live off crap or takeout.”

Rex was surprised and said, “What do you mean by being home alone”, Rex looked around at all the pictures of Ben with many different people and Ben looked at the photos and gave Rex and soft look.

“My parents, after they found out about my being a hero fighting aliens, they started taking more trips out of town, my mom got a job that she work on her laptop and my dad has a similar job, so they don’t actually have to spend much time here. My grandfather, he’s in space acting as a teacher to the other plumbers in training, and my cousin and her boyfriend are at college.” Ben shrugged, “So I have a lot of time to myself.” He told Rex with a smile.

Rex was looking concerned and said, “Sounds lownly...”

“Can be, but I find that I’ve been able to figure things out about myself, and people here treat me like a celebrity, so some time alone is nice every so often.”

“But still that seems like a lot of time by yourself.” Rex said concerned.

Benn’s smile fell a bit as he leaned back looking at the wall in front of him and let out a sigh, he spoke softer than he had before. 

“I do miss my friends and family, but I know that they are safe where they are and honestly I don’t feel right with bringing them back into this life, not if I can help it.”

“But you must have someone to talk to?” Rex asked.

Ben looked over and shook his head no, “The other plumbers either idolize me or hate me, my friends seem to think I’m bragging when I tell them about what's happened in my life. So I stopped telling them about my days, then I could not find anything else to talk about after I graduated from school and fighting aliens became my life, then one followed me home, it wreaked the garage and after that my parents started taking ‘trips’”

Rex looked worried as he heard Ben talk so he simply said, “Well, right now I’m here so if you want to talk.”

Ben looked over at Rex and his eyes filled with tears and Ben, smiling much softer than he had been before and as the tears slowly slid down his face he nodded.

Rex stood up and grabbed the now empty plates, placed them by the sink, walked back over to where Ben sat and gently grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the couch and sat Ben down, found a blanket and threw it over Ben’s shoulders and sat down next to him and simply said, “Talk”

Ben looked to his side and let a teary laugh and nodded and started to talk about his entire life since finding the omnitrix. Rex listened to Ben telling his story and encouraged the other to expand on some of his adventures, and as they continued to talk Ben became more animated and had stood up with the blanket still around his shoulders and started to act out his adventures. They stopped for lunch and continued to talk, Rex taking a turn to tell Ben about Six and the EVOs he fought, how it felt to not know who he had been; Ben noticed that Rex seemed a bit sad about having less stories to tell than Ben. But Ben worked hard to distract the other and keep the mood more positive. 

It was late, or rather early, by the time the two stopped talking and headed off to bed and it was only after Rex had started to nod off during one of Ben’s dramatic retelling of his time as alien x. The next few days were much the same before there was an attack on the city and the two needed to stop it.

Ben turned into XLR8 and Rex following behind with his motorcycle form and followed Ben as best he could as the he ran off into the heart of the city arriving at a museum where a group of men that Rex could identify from Ben’s stories as the forever knights.

When the two stopped at the front of the museum Rex formed back to his base form and gave Ben a look who let out a sigh and took off taking the boxes the knights were attempting to steal and Rex followed behind knocking out the knights with his transformed fists and met Ben at the top of the steps, back in base form, who had turned back to his human self looking over the knights who they had piled up below them and they waited for the cops to arrive.

When the cops did arrive they were surprised to find that Ben was with a new person, reporters started to swarm the two once the knights had been taken away to find out who the new hero of the city was.

Rex was not use to the attention as a hero and not a freak EVO so he let Ben take the lead in telling the reporters that he was a new friend and hero for the city.

One reporter stepped forward and asked, “What do you plan to do about the giant light storm?”

The two paused and Ben asked, “What light storm?”

“There has been reports that a gash of light has been appearing over the city causing damage to roads and small buildings.” The reporter explained to the two.

Ben looked at Rex and the two knew that they had seen the light storm so once Ben got the locations it had been spotted the two took off in that direction.


	3. Chapter 3

Arriving at the farm that the light storm had hit the night before and it was clear they were in the right place.

“So I’m guessing that on this Earth barns should not be upside down?” Rex asked Ben.

“Nope, it should not look like that, or at least all the dirt that’s around here says that it shouldn't be.” Ben replies with a smile looking at the flipped barn.

The two walked around the farm looking at the damages and noticed that it seemed to be a straight line of chaos heading off into a forest, where it stopped at the edge of a clearing.

 

“Think if we wait here something will show up?” Rex asked looking over at Ben.

“Can’t hurt to try.” Ben said looking at the edge of the damage and turned to face Rex, walking over and sitting on a rock next to him.

Rex sat down next to Ben and they started to talk.

They started to run ideas off each other, “It could be an EVO that followed me through”

“Could be an alien.”

“Could be a creature from deep in the Earth's”

“Or it could be a human experiment escaped from the null void.” 

Ben looked over at Rex and the two made eye contact and burst into laughter causing Ben to fall off the rock he had been sitting on which caused Rex to laugh even harder. Ben laid down on the ground looking up at the sky. It was clear and slowly darkening as the sun set and rays of light streaked through the sky turning it into an array of colours. Ben stretched out his arm and grabbed Rex by the shoulder and pulled him down next to him. Rex let out a yelp of surprise as he was forced on top of Ben. Rex giggled as he moved off the other man and Ben pointed up to the sky and Rex watched as the sky flowed with colours and relaxed. 

The two looked up at the sky as it filled with stars and turned dark. Then light.

The two had to look away from the burst of light and scrambled to stand up and face the source of light. It appeared to be an orb or light that seemed to focus and turn brighter and a burst of light. The two turned to face the light and lept into the air in order to confront what the light is.

As Ben turned into Big Chill to follow the light, Rex using his jetpack to approach the light, as they grew near it started to unfurl and took a more humanoid shape, similar to a Celestialsapien, and it swiped in the direction of the two. The light hit the two but rather than an attack the light concentracion around the ultimatrix and it turned Ben back human and the watch turned yellow.

“It’s an alien, definitely an alien.” Ben said from the ground with a groan. He looked at his Ultimatrix and noticed it had turned yellow, Ben turned his head at an angle and became confused for a moment.

Than it hit him.

“Oh no.”

“What?” Rex asked as he floated next to the light being and looked down at Ben.

“Kind of going to be useless for a bit while my watch figures out what DNA sample it just took is.” Ben said looking up from his ultimatrix. 

“I’ll just have to keep its attention till then.” Rex turned back to the alien and started to circle it to keep it from attacking anything else.

Ben watched Rex from below all while keeping an eye on the ultimatrix to know when he can turn into the new alien to try to both understand how his enemy works as well as help Rex keep the being from attacking anything else. 

Rex was having trouble keeping the thing from continuing a continuation of the line of destruction it had been making the past few nights. But Rex knew that he could only fight for so long and he did not know how long he had left to fight so he was trying to not use up to much energy until Ben recovered enough to fight by his side.

Ben looked down at his wrist and started to shake his wrist whispering, “Come on, please work with me, come on”

Focused on the light of the watch Ben felt a rush of relief at the green light that surrounded him as the DNA became registered and he pushed the button to turn into the newly found alien.

Ben’s vision was the first thing obviously different, everything around him had a tint of green except for Rex who thrummed a bright blue. Ben looked down at himself and saw that he was a green version of the alien floating near him. The other alien was a bright yellow and the stream of light that he had been releasing suddenly turned from visual to audible as Ben looked at it.

“Let me be!” The light shouted out at Ben and Rex.

“Love to let you be if you tell us why!” Ben shouted back, using his own internal light and in turn caused Rex to turn and look at Ben.

The being turned to Ben and moved over to flout next to Ben and seemed confused. 

“I was unaware of others of our kind to be in this reality, I am injured aid me in going home, please.” I said to Ben.

“How can I help you?”” Ben asked hoping to help.

“My power has been drained, I was trapped in a box that forced me to use my power to transport beings to other realities, I have been trapped there for so long, I have lost count of the years that have passed” 

The being reached out and Ben met its grip and when the two touched the being reached out with its other hand and a burst of light filled the air and a portal opened up, the being bowed its head and flowed through the portal.

Ben flouted down to meet very tired looking Rex and he noticed the distinct shade of blue that surrounded the other and as Ben reached out the feeling of power that he had felt as he had sent the other being off to its home world.

“I think I have a way to both send you home, and let me visit.” Ben said as he looked at Rex.

Rex smiled and looked at the bright alien then nodded. Ben stored the power in his hand and let the portal to the world tied to Rex and Rex looked to the portal and then Ben.

Smiling he said, “Visit soon”, as he stepped into the portal.

The light faded away from Rex’s eyes and he was left standing in the familiar wreckage of his Bellwood, Rex turned to face the direction of Providence and started back.


End file.
